The Fire Spirit
by WhenTheSkiesRain
Summary: Oikawa is the prince of Aobajosai, known for his abilities and strength as a two handed swordsman. He also had a spirit companion named Hoshi, a fire wolf spirit that guides and helps him in defeating the creatures of darkness.But one day, Oikawa asked a simple question that may change the destiny of all the spirits. (Rated T for future violence)
1. Prologue

_Spirits are companions of those who were chosen by nature. They are the guides and they add special abilities to those who were chosen. This special ability enables them to fight the evil that were race due to pure hatred. This spirits although, small in size if place on the right hands could trigger peace for each and every kingdom. Where do spirits come from? No one knows the only thing clear is their abilities come from nature. Without a chosen one a spirit could not function unless… Who are the chosen ones? They are the ones chosen by nature to protect humanity._


	2. Chapter 1

"KYAA! PRINCE OIKAW YOU LOOK SO GOOD IN YOUR MANIFESR FORM!" One of the female on the crowd shouted.

"PLEASE DON'T TURN BACK TO NORMAL!" Another one shouted.

Oikawa smiled towards the females of the crowd who were thanking him after defeating evil spirits that took the forms of a tiger. He wanted to say something to his fans but the sudden punch on his spine didn't allow him too. "IWA-CHAN! THAT HURTS! WHY ARE YOU PUNCHING ME!?" He whinnied like as child as he turned around but he gulped when he see the sharp glare that one of his right hand man, Iwazumi Hajime, was giving him. "Prince oh so popular… your spirit needs to rest." Iwazumi reminded him in very serious voice.

Realizing what Iwazumi meant, Oikawa quickly deactivate his manifest form and return to his normal prince clothes. Quickly, he catch the red figure with his palm. Oh so slowly, he peeked at his palm and saw the red spirit looking extremely exhausted and he felt a pang of guilt on his chest.

"Hoshi-chan! I'm so sorry!" He quickly apologize patting the female spirit's head. The spirit named Hoshi, had auburn waist length hair and cognac eyes and the spirit was wearing a simple white dress that covered her feet. A very distinct feature of his spirit was the fact that she had white wolf ears on top of her head and a tail with the same color.

"Are you alright?" He asked obviously worried when the spirit merely looked at him and blinked. Hoshi, the small spirit merely nodded and floated towards Iwazumi's head. "Hajime-kun… can we go home now? I'm very tired." Hoshi asked as she lay flat on her stomach on the said boy's head.

Oikawa didn't have to say anything he knew… his spirit was giving him the cold shoulder.

Iwazumi on the other hand, raised a brow towards Oikawa and said a quick okay before turning to his heel and leaving.

Oikawa knew he messed up. He knew that Hoshi under other circumstances will be an understanding spirit but if he neglects taking care of her, she would give him the cold shoulder. Oikawa bowed to the crowd and chase after the duo.

When he returned to the castle, he was a panting mess. Quickly, he asked the guards on the entrance if he saw the duo and when the guard answered a yes and pointed inside. He ran but upon reaching the third hallway he collided with someone.

"Oh dear… my prince what's with the rush?" his mother asked as she help the prince back on his feet. It was always a mystery for Oikawa on why his mother never falls down when someone collides with her. "I-I-I… H-H-Hoshi… s-s-she…" he stated in between pants. And his mother sighed, "You neglected her again?"

"I didn't mean too! I forgot to deactivate manifest—" he tried to defend his side only to be interjected by a question from his mother. "For how long?" the queen asked.

"…30 minutes…" he answered as he looked down.

"And how many spirits did you fought?" the queen asked again.

Oikawa bit his lip. "About 20…"

The queen sighed again and patted the head of his son, "Tooru, darling… spirits need rest as well. Hoshi is a fire spirit she needs rest every now and then to restore her energy. And neglecting her for even just a second could have a great impact on both you and her abilities."

"I…I understand." Oikawa answered. "I'm sorry mother."

The queen smiled and shook her head. "You shouldn't apologize to me. Now, run a long I saw Iwazumi leave the garden just five minutes ago."

Oikawa smiled and ran but he stopped midway. "Can I…?"

"Get some macaroons from the kitchen to be your peace offering?" The queen asked earning a nod from the prince. "Of course you can," she answered with a smile.

Oikawa held the box of macaroons on his hands as he step out of the garden. "Hoshi-chan! I'm really sorry for what I did!" he shouted taking a few more steps inside the garden. When he didn't see any signs of his spirit, he sighed and opened the box.

"MACAROONS!" he heard a distant scream of excitement from behind him and soon enough he caught sight of an auburn haired spirit flying in full speed towards him. But before Hoshi could eat the sweet treat Oikawa hid it behind him and the spirit stopped just right in front of him.

"Hey! What gives!? Give me my macaroons!" the female spirit huffed as she flailed her arms around.

Oikawa gave her a small smile. "Apology accepted?" he asked carefully.

The spirit pouted in which the prince found adorable. "You always bribe me with food…" Hoshi mumbled as she looked down, her tiny hands playing with her dress.

"I know… I'm really sorry. I won't do it again, I promise." Oikawa answered as he smiled.

Hoshi raised a brow and pouted at the prince. "You always say that you know?"

And at that reply Oikawa felt an imaginary stone his head. He wanted to protest but he stopped when he saw his spirit smiling at him cheerfully. "But that's fine! As long as you know your mistake!" the spirit answered cheerfully.

Oikawa watched as his little spirit companion devoured the macaroons that he bought. "Hoshi-chan! You're going to get fat if you continue eating like that!" Oikawa teased as he poked the spirit's wolf ears. The little spirit on the other hand swat his hand away and continued to eat the sweet treat. "We don't gain weight!"

"You'll never know," Oikawa answered as he continued to poke the ears on top of the spirits head.

"Stop that!" The spirit spat out glaring at the prince.

But the prince merely laughed, "Sorry… you're just too adorable!"

"No I'm not!" The spirit replied as she took another bite of the macaroons.

Oikawa smiled at the spirit and patted its head. "You know, I always wonder what you look like if you're like the same size of me…" he thought out loud this statement made the Hoshi stop and turn to him. "What?" she asked obviously confuse.

"I mean if you were a mortal like me, I wonder what you might look like." Oikawa answered as he smiled at the spirit but immediately he notice that the spirit's lips were a thin line. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he didn't dare too.

"Probably old and wrinkly…" Hoshi answered as she slowly took a bite from the macaroon.

"Huh?" Oikawa reacted as he blinked.

"Old and wrinkly as if you don't know! I'm around 650 years old after all!" Hoshi answered with a smile and a giggle.

Oikawa laughed along. "You're probably right."

* * *

A/N: For anyone who's confuse the spirits size is about 3 to for 4 inches.


	3. Chapter 2

"Tooru~ why is your father calling us this early in the morning?" Hoshi whined as she flapped down towards Oikawa's head while rubbing her eyes. "I don't know, probably another spirit problem…" Oikawa answered as he march down towards the hall.

When they reached the throne room, the king was sitting on his chair patiently while the queen looked worried for some reason. "Good morning father and mother." Oikawa greeted with a bow resulting for Hoshi to fall down but Oikawa managed to catch her at the last minute. The spirit looked at him pouting and Oikawa smiled carefully. "Sorry~" he stated carefully.

Hoshi nodded and flew towards the king's head and sat there. "Good morning my king and my queen," she greeted with a yawn.

"Good morning to you too Hoshi-san." The queen greeted happily while the king scratch the left ear wolf ear of the spirit making her lay down on the king's head for Oikawa this type exchange of greetings was normal for his spirit and his parents.

"I'm sorry for waking you two up this early in the morning but there is an urgent matter on the east of our kingdom there were reports of evil fire spirit burning the farmlands," his father stated.

"I see…" Oikawa answered with a nod, "shall I go now?" he asked.

"Yes, the things you need are already on the carriage, I've also sent Iwazumi, Matsukawa and Hanakami with you." The king answered.

Oikawa nodded in understanding. "Thank you father," he replied with a bow. "Hoshi, let's go!" Oikawa called out and the spirit rose up from the king's head. "We will be returning soon!" she stated with a smile towards the king and the queen sitting on the throne.

The king nodded and the queen smiled back, "good luck and please come back home safely."

As they entered the carriage, Oikawa's three friends followed shortly. "A fire spirit huh?" Matsukawa asked as the carriage began to move. "Something like Hoshi-san… how would you defeat that?" Hanamaki asked as he watched the spirit who was looking outside.

"That would be easy! I mean Hoshi-chan is pretty much that strongest fire spirit in existence, right?" Oikawa asked his spirit.

"It won't be easy…" Hoshi answered carefully.

"See what di— what?!" Oikawa half screamed towards his spirit.

"Fighting a spirit like me would be difficult. The saying; 'we will fight fire with fire' against this situation isn't a good choice. It will lead to more damaged to the rice fields and its best to avoid that because the east is one of the biggest supplier of root crops in this kingdom." Hoshi answered still looking outside eyes obviously clouded with thoughts.

"What do you suggested?" Iwazumi asked as he raised a brow.

Hoshi turned towards them and smiled. "We'll be needing your help and someone else."

"Me?" Iwazumi asked as he pointed at himself.

Hoshi nodded and turned her attention back towards the view outside. "We're taking a detour."

After a few more minutes the carriage stop and Hoshi cheered and flew outside thanking the person in charge of the carriage she flew towards the forest. "HOSHI-CHAN WAIT UP!" Oikawa shouted and ran to follow the small spirit.

"It seems like Hoshi-san is energetic this morning," Matsukawa commented and the other two agreed with him. They looked at each other, nodded and dash towards the forest.

Oikawa covered his eyes with his hands and blinked to adjust to the light. When his eyes did, he saw a vast river in front of him. The water shinning as the light hits it. "Hoshi-chan, where are we?" He asked his spirit who was in front of him. Hoshi grinned, "this is a secret river that I found back then!"

"Then what are we doing here?" Oikawa asked looked around admiring the location. "Meeting an old friend!" Hoshi answered with an excited smile.

"This is neat," Matsukawa who appeared with the other two commented as the three of them observed the area.

"Perfect place to have a picnis," Hanamaki commented.

"What are we doing here?" Iwazumi asked Oikawa and the said boy shrugged, "she said she was meeting with an old friend."

Before the trio could ask any further, Hoshi began to shout. "OI! HISANO COME HERE FOR A SECOND!"

And the water began to shine brighter; a bubble appeared from the water and floated towards them. This bubble popped and to surprise of the four it was another spirit. The spirit was the a female and the same height of Hoshi, she had short blue hair that reached her shoulder and blue eyes to match it as well. She was wearing a blue and gold yukata. And a distinct feature of this spirit was the blue gills on its ears.

"HISANO!" Hoshi shouted happily and flew towards the arms of the other spirit. "Well, well… long time no see, Hoshi-san." The spirit named Hisano replied and hugged the spirit back.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A LONG TIME! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Hoshi exclaimed as she buried her face on the other spirit's chest. "Well, we were both busy," Hisano smiled as she patted the Hoshi on the head.

"Umm… Hoshi-chan…?" Oikawa called out awkwardly.

At the mention of her name Hoshi looked back at her companions and laughed awkwardly. "Oh yeah… hahaha… sorry about that." She stated as she looked down. "Hisano, this are my companions; Tooru, Hajime, Matsukawa and Hanamaki." She stated as she pointed at the group of males. "Guys! This is a water spirit! Her name is Hisano!" She introduce the spirit to the group with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Hisano said with a bow and the boys bowed back.

"Okay now that's settled. Hisano we need your help!" Hoshi announced as she turned towards the water spirit. "I'll be more than willing to help. Is it about the events happening in the east field?" Hisano answered with a smile. "Exactly! Now her— how did you know?" Hoshi asked as she titled her head.

"I'm connected to that river Hoshi-san." Hisano answered.

"Really?! Great now! No more explanations then, right? You know why I need your help?" Hoshi asked again her wolf ears moving upwards.

"Yes… but he must ready."

"I'll— you can feel it?"

"Of course. I have been a spirit for some people now and I know a pure heart when I see one."

"Neat! Okay wait here!" Hoshi cheered excitedly, her white tail moving sideways. She flew in front of Iwazumi. "Hajime-chan, this will be your role. Make a contract with Hisano."

"WHAT?!" the four of the shouted in shocked.

"It's not permanent contract! We need Hisano just so we could defeat that fire spirit!" Hoshi stated encouragingly. "We could end the contract after this mission," Hisano stated with a nod.

Iwazumi's gaze went from his companions to the water spirit and towards the fire spirit who was looking at him with hopeful eyes. He sighed, "Will it be alright? I'm no prince after all."

Immediately upon hearing this Hoshi smiled brightly and did a back-flip in midair. "Of course it is! That prince rule is a thing but there are times that spirits pick ordinary people to be our companion as long as this mortal has a pure heart nothing's wrong with that!"

Oikawa pouted at this, "you didn't told us about that!"

"It's an unspoken rule and spirits aren't supposed to say it to mortals like you guys except of course if needed." Hoshi answered in a matter of fact tone.

"You better not be keeping anymore secrets from us or to me," Oikawa warned. Hoshi tilted her head and flew right in front of Oikawa. "Are you annoyed that you thought that you know everything about me or about us?" Hoshi asked.

"Of course I am! We've been together for like four years and you didn't even told me about that!" Oikawa answered still pouting. "How old are you again?" Hoshi asked.

"Seventeen why?"

"Well, damn… you act like a seven years old."

"WHAT!?"

Hoshi flew in front of Iwazumi and smiled. "Make the contract!" she said excitedly as she flailed her arms on an up and down manner. "Sure but there's no maester , how will—" Iwazumi tried to ask but was quickly interjected by the Hoshi. "Don't worry! I'm here! A spirit like me can make a contract as well!"

"How is that even p—"

"OKAY!" Hoshi shouted no letting Iwazumi to finish his question and turned towards Hisano. "Do you agree to take this man as your contractor in order to defeat the evils of the world?"

"As I spirit I agree to take this man as my contractor." Hisano answered with a smile.

Then Hoshi turned towards Iwazumi but to his surprised he saw the spirits eyes glowing a bright shade of red. "Do agree to take Hisano as your spirit companion and do you promise to use her powers for the greater glory of peace between the world of the spirits and mortals?"

"I agree to take Hisano as my companion to maintain the peace between the two worlds." Iwazumi answered firmly.

"Good, now upon the power that is bestowed upon me the both of you shall defeat the evils of this world hand in hand. Rise Iwazumi Hajime. Rise the water spirit, Hisano."

From the fist of Iwazumi and Hisano a bright light appeared blinding them temporarily. And when the light was gone they saw an imagine of what seems to be mermaid.

"Congrats you two!" Hoshi shouted as she hugged Hisano and smiled towards Iwazumi. "Now here's the plan!"

"Aren't you too fast paced about this?" Hanamaki commented with a sweat drop.

"Time is gold!" Hoshi stated with a smile. "Me and the others will go east to attract the spirit tormenting the place and while we're doing that Hajime-chan and Hisa-chan will stay here and they will manifest in order to extinguish the fire and while the spirit is weaken will purify it."

"How fast did you think of that plan?" Matsukawa answered.

Hisano giggled, "always the quick-witted wolf."

Hoshi beamed with delight, "oh thank you!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for like grammar and spelling errors. English isn't my mother tongue. Oh and if your wondering, 'this isn't related to Hoshi and Tooru at all' this will play a huge part between the two's relationship as spirit and companion so no worries :D Oh and if you have questions just comment it down and i will answer them on the next update :D see ya guys!


	4. Chapter 3

Oikawa jumped from tree to tree (in an inhuman speed) as he tried to avoid the dark presences behind him who kept on attacking him from time to time. _"Get to the river! Get to the river! Get to the river!"_ the young prince chanted in his mind as he jumped.

After a few more minutes, Oikawa saw the sparkling water ahead of him and he felt as if he finally saw the light at the end of an endless tunnel. Although, when he turned around his eyes widen because behind him the monster threw a ball of energy at his direction.

Oikawa draw out his twin blades from its sheath and focused his energy towards the two blades. He managed to the slice the dark energy ball in half but the collision between the swords and the ball of energy sent him flying towards the ground. But he was thankful because that collision made his job faster.

As the monster stood in front of him a wave of water collided with the monster and the said creature visibly shrunk in sizes.

"Iwa-chan nice!" Oikawa exclaimed as he send a thumbs up towards his friend who was now in his manifested form. Oikawa noted that Iwazumi looked like a merman and he wondered if Hisano was a mermaid. "My turn!" Oikawa stated and ran towards the monster with his twin blades within a second the blades were covered again by flames, he slash forward but the monster jumped sideways. Oikawa pouted when he realized that he only removed a (what seems to be a) limb from the send creature.

Iwazumi charged forward, great sword in hand and just like Oikawa's blades, the great sword on his hand within a second was covered with water and the creature's eyes widen, he wasn't expecting that move. And with just one swinging he managed to cut the creature in half.

Oikawa pouted. "I lost to Iwa-chan!" he complained in a whining voice.

"You never won against me anyway," Iwazumi answered as he raised his right brow.

"Oh I do win against you when it comes to gir—" Oikawa could not finish his sentence when he was splashed by water from his best friend. "HEY!" Oikawa shouted and he stared at his clothes until he realized that he was wearing his normal clothes again. At the corner of his eyes he saw a tiny figure with red hair panting at the ground. "T-that was close…" Hoshi panted nervously.

"HOSHI-CHAN YOU BETRAYED ME!" Oikawa complained as he picked up the smaller spirit and a pout was nestling on his lips. "I'm so sorry Tooru! But I can't get splashed with water in manifest form I get weak!" Hoshi explained with tiny bows.

"Huh? Why is that?" Oikawa asked as he tilted his head.

"Because water defeats fire," a feminine voice answered and when Oikawa turned to the source of the voice he saw Hisano and Iwazumi who was back with his normal clothes. "But just in manifest form…?" Iwazumi asked again. Hisano turned towards him and nodded with a smile, "yes… usually when we are in this form were basically immortals we could not be harmed in this form but when we manifest with a human that's when everything starts to play out from regular injuries and powers from other spirits, we could be harmed by anything in manifest form."

"I see…" Iwazumi nodded in understanding.

"But how can Hoshi-chan just deactivate the manifest form? I always thought that you need the help of the human to do that?" Oikawa asked.

"We could deactivate the manifest form with our own will but that will take all the remaining energy from our body." Hisano explained. "And I guess Hoshi-san would rather have no energy at all than to be soaked in water." Hisano commented with a giggle.

"Water sucks when I'm in manifest form!" Hoshi declared as she fist pumped the air.

"Hoshi-san… it's time to break the contract." Hisano stated with a smile and Hoshi's eyes watered, she jumped towards her friend and thankfully enough Hisano managed to catch her. "HISANO-CHAN! I'M GOING TO MISS YOU!" Hoshi cried out. Hisano didn't say anything but she patted her fellow spirit awkwardly.

"At least say something!" Hoshi said with a pout as she looked back towards her friend. "We're still going to meet… I mean after cancelling the contract I'll end up flowing just like the river." Hisano said with a smile.

Hoshi blinked at her, "whatever you said… it is as deep as this river."

Hisano giggled and ruffled the fire spirits hair. "See ya in about hundreds of years..."

"Actually… you'll be meeting every day." Iwazumi suddenly announced the three of them turned towards Iwazumi in shock. "Uhh… Iwa-chan… can you repeat that?" Oikawa asked with a dumb struck expression on his face (like in the last episode when he was talking to Ushijima). "Did chasing the monster make you deaf, Assikawa?" Iwazumi answered.

"HEY HAVE SOME RRESPECT I'M THIS COUNTRIES PRINCE!" Oikawa answered like a child.

"I won't be breaking the contract…" Iwazumi repeated his voice firm and serious. Hoshi cried tears of happiness and shouted, "THAT'S WHY I LIKE YOU SO MUCH HAJIME-CHAN!" You could hear Oikawa screaming that Hoshi should only like him since he is their contractor. Hisano blinked at him, "why did you change your mind? Because of the power?" she asked carefully wavering at the end.

The three of them noticed the waver on the water spirits tone at the end. "That and it doesn't feel right to separate you and Hoshi anymore. It looks like the both of you had a long history." Iwazumi answered.

Hisano beamed upon hearing this and flew towards Iwazumi as she hugged the said boy on his cheek. "If only I could give you a full hug I would!" she stated happily. "Thank you so much!" she added.

"Don't mention it." Iwazumi answered as he patted the spirits head a slight hue of pink dusting the boys cheeks.

"HOSHI ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Oikawa shouted in panic as he picked up the wolf spirit that had fallen to the ground when the water spirit flew towards her contractor. "D-did I just turn into a nocturnal spirit? Why am I seeing stars?" Hoshi answered as she pointed at the sky. "HOSHI HANG IN THERE!" Oikawa cried.

A knowing smile was painted on the water spirits face as she watched the scene. "What's with that smile?" Iwazumi asked as he saw the spirits face. Hisano shook her head as she turned towards the her contractor. "I… I'm really glad Hoshi went to you guys," she answered.

"Eh?" Oikawa reacted upon hearing it. "What do you mean?"

The spirit shook her head, "nothing…just… thank you so much for taking care of her…" Hisano answered as she bowed deeply.

"Hmm? Spirits are weird… right Hos— don't just sleep!"

* * *

"I see, welcome to Aobajosai, Hisano-san." The king greeted with a bow. "Ah! Hisano is fine! And please don't bow I'm not at the same level as Hoshi to be bowed at!" Hisano stated as she flailed her arms sweat building on the water spirits forehead. "Speaking of… Tooru, my dear, where is Hoshi-san?" the queen asked looking around.

At that cue a hand burst out of the prince right chest pocket. "I'M HERE!" Hoshi answered as she popped her head out of the pocket and hang both of her arms on the edge of the pocket. "You fine now?" Oikawa asked as he looked at his pocket. Hoshi beamed at her contractor and her wolf ears moved up and down. "I'm hungry! Tooru gimme something sweet!"

"We'll being having dinner later, wait for it, okay?" Oikawa requested as he rub the spirits left wolf ear. The spirit sighed in what seemed to be a comfortable way, "okay…" she mumbled comfortably.

"Before we have dinner, I have something to tell you." The king stated as he went back to seat on his throne. "What is it?" Oikawa asked as he turned his attention to his father.

"The _Festival of Spirits_ will be held in Karasuno this year." His father answered.

"Karasuno…? Crows…?" Hoshi repeated as she tilted her head to the right. " _Festival of Spirits…?"_ she added as she turned towards the other spirit on the room. "It's a festival to celebrate the glory and friendship between the mortals and spirits." Hisano explained with a smile and Hoshi nodded in understanding.

"This year you'll be attending and—"

"You want me to behave properly father?"

"What? No! I want you to win every competition possible."

Oikawa smirked. "Got it."

* * *

Oikawa polished his sword, it was late now and he was about to go to sleep but then he saw his spirit sitting on the balcony and staring at the full moon. He smiled, stood up and walked towards his spirit. "We should go to sleep." He stated and he saw Hoshi flinch indicating that she wasn't aware that he walked towards her. "I will soon…" Hoshi answered.

Oikawa leaned his back on the railing and placed his hands on it too, facing the opposite way. "Don't you wanna see the stars tonight, Tooru?" Hoshi asked still not looking at him. "I will soon…" he answered with a smile. "You're copying me," the small spirit replied and even without looking Oikawa could basically feel the pout on the spirits face.

"What are you thinking about?" Oikawa asked and he looked up, he felt calmness as he saw the starts. From afar it seems like the stars were blinking and as they do so they change their color. "Nothing…" Hoshi answered but he knew she was lying sometimes Oikawa gets annoyed with how Hoshi lies to him, he was her contractor therefore why would she lie about this things? Shouldn't they rely on each other? But he wouldn't dare push the spirit to tell him what's wrong because sometimes when Hoshi stares at the moon the expression on her face goes dark and as cowardly as it might sound he was scared to find out what's bothering her.

"How about you?" Hoshi asked in a tiny voice that if he didn't listened carefully he could have missed it. "What am I thinking?" Oikawa asked back and on the corner of his eye he saw Hoshi nod. "Can you guess?" he asked with a small smile. "You're thinking… why I never told you those things from earlier…" she answered with a voice that had no emotion on it. Oikawa dislike the idea of her being able to read his mind in a blink of an eye but on the other hand he couldn't but then again he was thankful that he couldn't.

"I'm sorry… you know sometimes I just want to tell you everything but I can't. There are rules that we need to follow." Hoshi answered as she looked down and stared at her hands.

Oikawa hated seeing her like this. He patted the spirits head, "it's okay… I understand but if you need to let something out I'm here okay?" he stated and when the spirit turned towards him, he smiled. "Rely on me, okay?"

Hoshi smiled, "I will… and if you also need someone to talk too, I would be here."

* * *

A/N: I FORGOT TO WRITE WHAT THEIR MANIFEST FORM LOOKED LIKE MY GHAD.  
#Oikawa- basically a hot mess (like me #brick) his torso and above is exposed while waist down there's this white clothing covering it. His hair turns to a darker shade of red and his eyes will appear will appear as somewhat like a wolf with brown eyes. his chest has ancient tattoos on them (color red) that runs through chest towards both his arms. Oh and white wolf ears and a tail to match it up.

#Iwa- merman (#brick) his hair is the same but his eyes turns a deep shade of blue. He has blue scales on the side of face and body and gills on his ears. Waist up also exposed (his arms my ghad) and you know the down part of a guys kimono? Yeah that, with the same color as Hisano's kimono.


End file.
